


The Sound of Silence

by Akiko_Natsuko, TheHiddenScribe



Series: Gencio [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Nightmares, Promises, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Torture, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenScribe/pseuds/TheHiddenScribe
Summary: He was a Hero. A Beacon. A Threat. Over four thousand miles from where his story had begun, and a world away from home, Lucio finds his past coming back to haunt him and this time…this time, it might destroy him.





	1. Chapter 1

   _Lúcio gasped as the wall he had taken shelter behind exploded, covering him in dust and showering him with rubble even as the blast forced him to roll away. He came to a halt a short distance away, coughing and spluttering, chest aching as he fought to catch his breath, eyes frantic as they darted to the amplifier in his hand. It was dented, several wires letting off sparks but otherwise it seemed to still be working, and with trembling fingers he turned it to the soothing yellow healing beat, feeling it wash over him, chasing away the soreness._

_As soon as he had caught his breath he surged to his feet once more, wincing as another blast ricocheted off a building behind him. It didn’t seem as though Vishkar were too concerned about collateral damage and he scowled, even after weeks of fighting them he didn’t understand how they thought or what drove them. He didn’t understand how they could look at people and not see them, not see their worth, their individuality. He didn’t understand, and he was fairly sure that he didn’t want to understand._

_A familiar voice rose above the sounds of conflict and he froze, the blood draining from his face as he sought out its source. Why was she here? It didn’t take him long to spy her, and for a moment he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. His mother had been terrified when he had first started fighting back, pleading with him to stop, knowing her son well enough to know that he wouldn’t stop and that he wouldn’t hesitate to risk his life for others. In the end she had given way, standing behind him, waiting for him at night and holding back tears behind a stony mask on the times he had returned bloodied and bruised, but she had never got involved and he had been happy with that. If she was safe, he could fight…so why was she here?_

_It didn’t matter. Not now, not when she was cut off from the others who had risen in response to his words, to his music, flames hemming her in on three sides and on the fourth… terror and fury warred for control as he spied the Vishkar that were moving towards her, hard-light blades held at the ready beside them, and he was already moving before he had fully processed what he was seeing. A chill sweeping through him as he realised just how far away she was, and just how close the three men were to his mother._

_He wasn’t going to make it time._

_It didn’t stop him from trying, light flickering to green as he charged forwards, blind to the guns now tracking in his direction, unable to look at anything beyond the struggling form of his mother as she tried to back away, only to realise she had nowhere to go._

_Too late, he was going…._

“Lúcio!” The sharp cry dragged him to consciousness, but the nightmare…the memory…was too close, too powerful and his outstretched hand became a fist as he lashed out. He had to fight. He had to protect her. He had to…  cool, metal fingers caught his hand, stopping the blow before it could land, whilst another hand, this one warm and gentle cupped his cheek, a thumb rubbing soothingly against his cheek. “You’re safe.” The fight had already been draining out of him, recognising the touch even as his mind struggled to catch up with the fact that it had been a dream, but the soft words, spoken with such strength stopped him in his tracks.

_Genji._

    He didn’t even think about it, crumpling forward and reaching out with the hand that wasn’t trapped, knowing, trusting that he would be caught. Sure enough, the gentle grip on his fist disappeared and Genji’s arms swept up and around him, welcoming him and pulling him closer as he curled into his partner’s chest.  “Genji…” It was all that he could manage at the moment, but it was enough as he was tugged closer, until you would have struggled to slip a sheet of paper between them, and as Lúcio let his head fallen against Genji, seeking out the flesh side and listening to the steady beat of his heart, he felt some of the fear and adrenaline beginning to fade.

     They remained like that for a few minutes, Genji’s head dropping to rest against Lúcio’s after pressing a kiss to his temple. Neither of them spoke, Lúcio too focused on grounding himself in the future, in Genji’s warm presence and reminding himself that he hadn’t been too late…

_It had been the first time he had used the booster he’d built into his amplifier, and sparks had danced against his hand as the already damaged device protested, but it had worked. At any other time, he would have enjoyed the sensation of flying as he boosted himself up and off a wall, today, every part of him was focused on reaching his mother._

_They hadn’t seen him coming, but she had, her eyes widening as she saw him appearing behind them and he could see her fighting against the urge to shout out. It had been hard to tear his gaze away from her, focusing instead on the Vishkar, lips twisting up as he realised that they were laughing, mocking his mother as they approached. He didn’t give them a chance, shooting a sonic burst into their back, flinging them forwards towards the flames. He could hear their cries, but he knew their hard-light shields would protect them from the worst of the damage, and for now his attention was riveted on his mother who was staggering to her feet, tears on her cheeks as she lunged for him, and he met her halfway, both trembling as he wrapped her up in a hug._

      He was trembling now he realised, blinking as he stared at the hand that was resting against Genji’s chest-plate and he bit his lip, knowing that his partner would have felt it and he coloured, ducking his head as though to hide. It wasn’t the first time he’d had that nightmare, but it had been a while since it had been that vivid and whilst he knew that Genji was the last person to judge someone for their nightmares, he had always tried to hide them from people. The world didn’t want to see that part of their hero, and he had wanted to spare his family and friends the knowledge that he hadn’t emerged as unscathed as he pretended and so he hid it, buried it beneath an easy grin and cheerful nature.

    He didn’t have it in him to conjure that mask right now, and so he curled in on himself, trying to pull away. Genji was having none of it, arms tightening, preventing him from escaping. “Lúcio,” his voice whilst soft, held no trace of pity and that was the only reason Lúcio was able to find the courage to lift his head, reluctantly lifting his eyes to meet warm brown. “Don’t hide from me,” it was scolding and pleading all at once, reminding Lúcio of a similar conversation, only their roles had been reversed and it was enough to draw a watery noise, halfway between a chuckle and a groan, from him. He caught the way that Genji’s lips twitched slightly, and he couldn’t help but smile in return, although it was a far cry from his usual grin. Still, it seemed to be enough because Genji’s expression softened and he ducked down, nudging their noses together before moving on to steal a quick kiss, finally giving into the urge to smile as Lúcio melted against him. “There you are…”

“Sorry…” Lúcio wasn’t sure whether he was apologising for trying to hide, the attempted blow or the disturbed morning, but the word crept out regardless, only to be met with an exasperated sigh as Genji pulled away.

“Don’t.” It was rare that Genji sounded that stern and Lúcio blinked startled. The only time he had heard that tone before had been a mission a few months before when he had flung himself into a blast radius, trying to use his speed boost to get the others including Genji to safety, succeeding in getting them to safety, but taking the brunt of the blast. “Don’t ever apologise for something like that.” The reassuring warmth of Genji’s arms disappeared, but before he could miss them, Genji had moved, gently gripping his face and forcing him to hold his gaze. “You were the one that told me that nightmares were nothing to be ashamed of,” Genji reminded him, the stern tone still there. “Or, were you lying to me?”

“That…” _was different,_ Lúcio wanted to protest but he couldn’t do it under the stern gaze.

“Why?” Genji clearly knew what he had been thinking, and once against Lúcio had no answer for him, squirming under the burning gaze. It was times like this that he was reminded of how dangerous Genji could be, although there was no fear, because he knew that edge would never be used against him. Something must have shifted in his expression though because Genji sighed, running his thumb over his cheek, soothing him. “This isn’t the first nightmare you’ve had around me.” Lúcio blinked at that, trying to remember when he’d had another dream like this. It had been one of the reasons he had been so hesitant for them to start sharing quarters, but as far as he could remember, he’d only had minor ones since then, sleeping beside Genji helping to keep most of them at bay and his confusion must’ve been visible. “Just after that mission where you nearly got yourself killed.” Lúcio winced, it was going to be a long time if ever before he was forgiven for that one. “It clearly triggered some memories, and you woke up screaming.”

“But…”

“You didn’t seem to remember it the next morning,” Genji murmured, thumbs still moving in their soothing patterns as Lúcio tensed. “So, I didn’t pry.” Lúcio wasn’t relaxing, and he frowned as he studied his partner before asking softly. “Maybe I should have?”

    There was a rushing sound in his ears, and in the past Lúcio knew that he would have pulled away and probably fled the room, wanting to hide that vulnerability. Maybe it was the fact that they weren’t at home, and fleeing could attract unwelcome attention, but he had a feeling it was more to do with the fact that this was Genji, and that if anyone was going to understand it would be his partner. He knew the moment that his fingers curled against Genji’s arm that he had made up his mind, and apparently Genji had realised it too, because he let his hands fall away, pulling Lúcio close and guiding them back down onto the bed. Lúcio let him arrange them both in a more comfortable position, focusing on breathing and trying to gather his thoughts.

    Even when they were settled Genji was patient, holding him close, one arm around his waist and the other hand reaching up to play with the ends of his hair. Normal behaviour, almost as though they were safely back in their tiny room at the Watchpoint and not a ridiculously large hotel room in Numbani, and Lúcio smiled, leaning into the gentle touch. _He was safe. He was home._ He wouldn’t say it aloud, not yet, but lying here in Genji’s arms had become home to him. Not Gibraltar, and not in the house he had grown up in, or the small bedroom covered in now tatty posters, overlain with the first plans for his skates and amplifier, but here with this man and it was that which helped him to find his voice.

“I’ve never really told you much about the fight against Vishkar, have I?” It wasn’t really a question, as much as Hana would never really talk about the worst battles she had endured, he had never talked about the uprising he had lead, happy to leave them with whatever was public knowledge and whatever impression they’d gained since he’d joined. Still, Genji shook his head, just enough to encourage him and Lúcio swallowed as he tried to find the words to continue, to explain why he had fought and what he had risked…what he had nearly lost. “I’m sure you’ve seen the footage, the reports of what happened but it was different living it…

*

    Their room was fully bathed with light by the time that Lúcio fell silent. At some point he had turned to face Genji, and now he pressed his face against Genji’s chest, the cool chest-plate soothing against his cheek as he hid again. He hadn’t shared anything, there was too much to cover in one morning and there was plenty that he would probably never be ready to share, faces and names that haunted his darker moments, but it felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, leaving him almost boneless and exhausted, as though he had fought the battles again rather than reliving them through his words. Genji didn’t scold him for hiding this time, instead holding him close, and leaning down to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s head, silent as he tried to digest everything that he’d just been told.

    As good an actor as Lúcio could be, Genji had always known that there was more to what he had endured. After that first nightmare he had asked Athena for all the information she’d had on the uprising that his partner had led against Vishkar, wanting…needing to know more, but sensing, correctly it would seem that asking Lúcio had been out of the question. It had been bad enough to see in those emotionless reports and in the holovids they had on record, listening to it in Lúcio’s soft, halting voice had made it a thousand times worse, and not for the first time Genji couldn’t help but marvel at Lúcio’s willingness to work with Satya. He wasn’t sure that he could have done the same if he had been in Lúcio’s shoes, even though she hadn’t been involved and had given them no reason to doubt her

“You didn’t want to stay at home?” It wasn’t what he had meant to say, and it certainly wasn’t the most prominent thought rushing through his head, but then again, Genji hadn’t missed the longing when Lúcio spoke about home and his mother, nor was he blind to the frequent letters and calls between the two. He didn’t have the same experience of family, but just having Hanzo back in his life, as his brother and not his future head of family had given him a taste of what it was like and he wasn’t sure that he could have walked away, even if he knew his family was safe. Lúcio stiffened at the question, but he didn’t pull away, his breath tickling Genji’s skin as he took a deep breath, before shaking his head slightly.

“I thought about it, just after…” Lúcio admitted after a moment. It had been before he’d realised just how far reaching the effects of his actions had been, and how people were looking to him. It had been tempting, more tempting than he could ever put into words and there were still days when he wished with everything he had that he was back home, listening to his mother singing one his songs as they cooked together. “And I miss her…but I wouldn’t change what I have now,” he clutched at Genji as he spoke, holding onto his home with trembling fingers.

     He had done what he could back home, and whilst his heart would always be there, he knew that he was needed where he was. It didn’t make it any easier to read the letters, to see the blurry ink that spoke of emotions that he wasn’t supposed to know about, or to see how she fought back the urge to ask him to come back every time they spoke.

“I’d like to meet her at some point,” Genji murmured, giving him a moment to gather his emotions. Part of him wondered what she would make of him, as he wasn’t blind to how many people viewed him as soon as they glimpsed his scars, but he would endure far worse if it would make Lúcio smile, and it seemed to work, because Lúcio pulled back to look at him.

“I’d like that.” It was still a weak imitation of his usual grin, but there was a softness in his eyes as he reached up, fingers slightly steadier this time as he caressed a scarred cheek. “She’s going to love you, but not as much as I do.” The last bit was teasing and said with the same confidence that Lúcio exuded during his concerts and Genji couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that his partner had guessed where his thoughts had gone had tried to head it off, appreciating the effort and hearing the sincerity behind it.

“Good,” he teased back, reaching up to capture the hand that had still been resting against his cheek, bringing it to his lips and kissing the tips of Lúcio’s fingers. “Because I’m not looking for anyone else.” Lúcio had opened his mouth, no doubt planning to continue the banter but he faltered, a flush creeping across his cheeks and Genji laughed. It wasn’t the first time, but he still marvelled that he could fluster this man who had a fanbase that spanned the world and he kissed the wiggling fingers again, before letting Lúcio pull back, expecting him to escape so that he could regain his composure. Instead he was caught by surprise when Lúcio moved closer, leaning in to kiss him, just this side of chaste before pulling back to whisper.

“Thank you…” Genji had been about to try and pull him back in, but he paused at the words, eyes narrowing slightly as he studied his partner. Part of him was tempted to scold him, the tone reminding him too much of the unneeded apology from earlier, but he paused, seeing something more in Lúcio’s eyes as he met his gaze and it took him a moment to realise it was fear that he was seeing. He couldn’t ever remember seeing Lúcio look afraid for himself, for others…for Genji…he had seen that fear for too many times, but this was different, and he knew that he never wanted to see it again. He also had a good idea of what was behind the fear, and it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth and he had to close his eyes, chasing away memories that he didn’t want to deal, before he opened them again and reached out once more brushing his fingers against Lúcio’s cheek.

“Did you really think that would change how I see you?” He struggled to keep his tone even, his own emotions too close to the surface right now, and he knew that he was spot on when Lúcio flinched, the guilty look that flickered across his face was answer enough and he sighed. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t anything to do with him, remembering how he had feared just the same when he had first told Zenyatta about what had been done to him…. It was a fear that had never faded completely, flaring when he had allowed Hanzo to see the extent of the damage he had inflicted and again the night he had been the one to wake both himself and Lúcio with a nightmare, haltingly telling the younger man about that fateful night. He had waited, expecting Lúcio to freak out, to pull away. It wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened, and he took a deep breath…Lúcio was afraid, but Genji couldn’t find any trace of the expectancy he’d felt back then. “Lúcio…” He murmured. “You are still the same man I went to sleep with last night.”

“But…”

“All those things you told me today?” Genji cut him off, a quick kiss stealing away the scowl that had formed at being interrupted, before he continued just as softly.  “They were a part of you last night. They were a part of you when you flung yourself into harms way to protect us, and when you joined Overwatch. We’ve all been through enough to see that there was more, and to understand that are some things that can’t be shared.” There were details of his life with the clan and the night that had ended everything that he had shared with Lúcio and no-one else, just as there were details that he would share with no-one, and he knew that the others were the same.

    It was there in the way that McCree would change the topic with a drawled comment or joke, or the way that Ana would sit and drink her tea in silence until you changed the topic. They all knew and they all understood, the only unspoken rule was if it was something that would endanger the team then the important details would be shared. “I’m not saying that it hasn’t made a difference telling me these things, that it doesn’t change everything, but the important things…none of that has changed.” He could see that Lúcio wanted to believe him, but he was still hesitating. “Did hearing about this,” he gestured at the damage that was visible. “Change how you looked at me?” Maybe, it wasn’t a fair comparison or question, but he already knew exactly what the answer was going to be even before Lúcio bolted upright.

“Never!”

“Then why should this be different?” Genji knew that he had him when Lúcio’s mouth opened and closed several times, before he slumped slightly, shaking his head as he admitted defeat. Whilst he was relieved that Lúcio could see the truth, he knew from bitter experience that those kinds of fear ran deep and persisted even when those you trusted reassured you. He reached out and caught hold of his boyfriend, tugging him back down and straight into a kiss. “You are still my Lúcio,” he murmured, meeting Lúcio’s gaze and holding it, letting him search for the truth of his words and he knew that Lúcio had found it when the younger man collapsed against him with a soft noise that was a little too close to a sob. “Nothing is going to change that.” Perhaps it was reckless to promise that in the world they lived in, but he didn’t care, not now when he had Lúcio in his arms and a life that was his own, a path that he had chosen stretching out in front of him. “Nothing,” he repeated, and he might have said more but Lúcio was kissing him, a desperation behind the heat that told him that Lúcio needed this and he was more than happy to give in for now, even if they still had more to talk about later.

    

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

    Lúcio was singing in the shower, the sound a welcome reprieve after the morning they’d had. Genji had hoped that they could spend a little longer just cuddling, knowing better than anyone that it wouldn’t be that easy to drive those kinds of thoughts out of his boyfriend’s mind. However, just as the cuddles and chaste kisses had been promising to blossom into something more, the quiet had been interrupted by their communicator going off and Genji had never been so tempted to slice the device in two as he had been then. However, Lúcio had laughed, kissing away his grumbles before rising from the bed and bolting for the bathroom, shouting about getting the first shower, although the look he shot over his shoulder before passing out sight told Genji that he wouldn’t be opposed to sharing the shower.

     It was that more than the knowledge that they were in the midst of a mission, that had him snatching up the communicator and accepting the call, a small blue screen flaring to life over his palm and he was confronted with the sight of Winston and a frowning Lena staring back at him. Before the Scientist had a chance to launch into the lecture that Genji could see forming on the stern features, Lena had leant forward, looking as though she was trying to reach through the screen.

_“You look like hell, what happened?”_

“I…” He cut himself off. It went without question that what Lúcio had told him about his past was private, but he didn’t know if any of the others were aware of the nightmares. Hana probably was as the two of them were often found sprawled together in the entertainment room after all-nighters, even on the nights when Lúcio had stared the nights fast asleep next to Genji, but he wasn’t sure about the rest of them.

_“Genji?”_

“It’s nothing, just a bad night.” Let them take what they wanted from that, after all nearly the entire team knew that Genji still had nightmares about what had happened to him, so if they thought he was the one who’d had trouble sleeping all the better. “What’s wrong?” It had always been easier to focus on work, especially when Lena was watching him with narrowed eyes, too used to his deflections to be completely fooled and he could see her gaze roving around the room, no doubt searching for Lúcio in hopes of having her suspicions confirmed.

 _“Athena was scanning the surveillance cameras in the area, and she picked up on a couple of familiar faces.”_ Winston stepped in, ignoring Lena’s offended huff, peering through his glasses at Genji and trying to look stern as he took control of the conversation once more. Instead he looked concerned and Genji frowned, a chill settling in. He had been wary about coming to Numbani, especially with Doomfist on the loose once more, but they had needed the information and with the city on high alert after the breakout a small team had been necessary.

“Who?” His voice was even, not betraying the chill that was creeping through him or the way his mind was racing as his eyes darted towards the bathroom, already planning different ways of getting them out of here. He’d been complacent. Numbani had been peaceful, and it had been the first chance they’d had in a while to just be Genji and Lúcio, no fighting, and whilst he’d remained watchful, it hadn’t been enough.

 _“Sombra and Reaper…”_ It was harder to stop himself from cursing this time as the two names registered, although there was trickle at relief at not hearing Doomfist’s name. Still, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t here and Genji’s hand crept up to the disc in his chest, fingers curling protectively over it and he could see Lena’s fingers twitching as though she was fighting to the same. That fight had scarred them both, and they had leant on each other afterwards and he knew that she could easily guess the thoughts in his head. _“Genji…”_ There was pain in Winston’s voice, a reminder that he still blamed himself for what had happened back then. “ _We’re already on our way.”_ Well, that explained the wavering image that he hadn’t paid that much attention to, but he dismissed it, eyes narrowing because whilst he was relieved to know support was coming, it seemed pre-emptive, as though there was something else happening.

“What else do you know?” He knows that he’s hit the nail on the head when the pair of them share a look, and he scowls, their hesitation sending unease prickling down his back and his voice is a little too sharp as he adds quietly. “Tell me.”

 _“There seems to be an unusual amount of Vishkar activity,”_ Lena is the one to break the silence after glaring at Winston, her lips twisted into a rare frown as she meets Genji’s gaze. _“Athena reports that there is a high number of hard-light powered craft docked in Numbani, and the last sighting we had of Doomfist put him with several Vishkar agents.”_

_Vishkar._

     Genji’s breathe caught in his throat at he glanced towards the bathroom where he could still here Lúcio singing, oblivious to what was happening, the shadows of the nightmares having finally faded away. He didn’t want the one to break the peace, to put those shadows back in his partner’s eyes, but there was no way he could keep this secret. A cough drew his attention back to the call, where Lena visibly hesitated before adding quietly. _“Genji, there was also an attempted attack on Lúcio’s home.”_

“His mother?!” It takes everything he has not to shout it, their conversation about introducing them coming back to mock him. _If anything’s happened to her…_

 _“She’s fine,”_ Winston must’ve seen the thought written across his face, adjusting his glasses as he shot a look at Lena for not explaining that right off the bat before continuing. _“The neighbourhood reacted as soon as they realised what was happening and drove off the attackers. We’ve sent McCree to watch over her until we know what’s going on.”_ It takes a moment for the words to register, and Genji reels for a few seconds under the pure relief of realising he’s not going to have to tell Lúcio that he’s lost everything. McCree is a good choice too, not least because of his Blackwatch experience, but Lúcio trusts him as well, the two of them having struck up a strange friendship over country and western music…with the cowboy constantly trying to convince Lúcio to incorporate some of it into his beats, and Genji was the only one who knew about the mix that Lúcio was working on for McCree.

“Thank you.” Genji knows that news is the only thing that will calm his partner when he tells him what’s happened, but the relief is fading once more, because he knows that’s not going to be the end of it. “They’re here for him.” It’s not a question, because why else would they already be on their way, and whilst he knows that Numbani has a lot to offer Vishkar, the timing is too much for him to ignore and he wished more than ever that they had never agreed to this mission. He would have taken another few months of sneaking moments between missions, lonely nights spent longing for Lúcio’s warmth, if it meant that they were far from this.

 _“We’re not sure,”_ Winston replied, fiddling with his glasses again, a sure sign that he was stressed before he pinched the bridge of his nose. _“Satya hasn’t heard anything, but…it seems likely.”_ A small part of Genji wanted to ask if they trusted her, but he bit back the words, because she had done nothing to deserve their distrust and if Lúcio could believe in her, he wasn’t going to rock the boat… for now. _“We’ll be there within an hour or so, but you’re going to need to get to the extraction point…”_

“We’ll be there.”

 _“Be careful,”_ Lena whispered, holding his gaze for a moment before the call clicked off, leaving him in silence. Lúcio’s singing in the background was now a painful reminder of how much had changed in the last few minutes and he stood there for a minute, vents whirring as he focused on breathing, gathering his thoughts.

    It wasn’t the first time that Vishkar had come after Lúcio, although their efforts had dropped off after Satya had joined their ranks, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that their presence was anything short of a threat. One that they were ill-equipped to deal with as they were outnumbered, and although Lúcio seemed in better spirts this morning, he knew from his own experiences that bad nights like that tended to stay with you during the day. Which meant they had to do this as stealthily as possible, not an easy task when one of you was an international star and the other was part metal, but he had worked with worst…he hoped, and taking a deep breath and a last lingering glance at the bathroom door, he moved to grab their bag, hoping to be packed before Lúcio emerged and he had to find the words to explain what was happening.

     Most of their belongings were stuffed in their bag, his communicator chiming as Lena and Hanzo messaged him to check that nothing had happened, and he was in the process of replying to them when the bathroom door open and Lúcio emerged in a cloud of steam. “I think I used all the hot water,” Lúcio teased, all easy smile and arched eyebrow as he realised that Genji had frozen mid-step and was now staring at it.  “If you’re going to look at me like that, you should have joined me in the shower.” There’s a hint of question in the teasing words, and it snaps Genji out of his thoughts and he shakes his head, reluctant to be the one to take the smile of Lúcio’s face.

“We need to leave.”

“Trouble?” Lúcio’s eyes had widened, but there was no fear, his eyes immediately turning calculating, reminding Genji that this man was more than just a medic as Lúcio immediately abandoned his teasing and headed for the pile of clothes that Genji had left for him on the bed. He began to yank them on, making no effort to finish drying off, only to pause, shirt halfway over his head as he asked more softly. “Doomfist?” Genji faltered and glanced at him, he hadn’t mentioned his concern about facing the Ogundimu and although only a fool wouldn’t be worried about that after seeing the news footage of his escape, there was something in the worried eyes fixated on him that told him Lúcio’s mind was elsewhere and he fight the urge to reach for his chest again.

“No…not him.”

“But Talon?”

“Talon and…”  Genji’s lips twisted, tugging on his scars as he fought against the word, but Lúcio was watching him expectantly and with a sigh he whispered. “Vishkar.” The reaction was instantaneous, as Lúcio went completely still, something he never did, not even when he was asleep and Genji was already moving towards him as blankness spread over the features which had been so cheerful only moments ago. “Lúcio…” As soon as he was close enough he reached for him, cusping damp cheeks and waiting for dark eyes to meet his, seeing that the shadows from earlier had reappeared and catching the tremor that worked its way through his partner.

“What else?” It was the voice of a stranger, sharp and distant and Genji flinched, hesitating even as he drew soothing circles with his thumb. The hesitation must’ve been obvious because Lúcio blinked, focusing on him, voice stern despite the tremor that swept through him as he pleaded. “Don’t lie to me, Genji.”

“They tried to attack your mother…” There was no way to say it gently, but the pain and fury that greeted his words hurt more than he expected, and he faltered enough to let Lúcio wrench himself free, eyes darting wildly and his hands trembling as he sought something to do. Something that would help in a situation that was out of their hands, and there was something dangerous about the wildness in Lúcio’s expression that had him lunging forwards again. “Lúcio! LÚCIO!” It wasn’t enough, and not knowing what else to do he yanked Lúcio in for a kiss. It was quick and hard. It was all they had time for, and the shock of it seemed to break through the blind anger as he felt fingers grasping his shirt before he pulled back. “They failed.” He lifted his gaze, meeting Lúcio’s and holding it steadily as he moved his hands to rest over the ones clutching his front, squeezing lightly. “They failed. She’s safe, and McCree is already on her way and you know that he won’t let her out of his sight until this is dealt with.”

      It took a moment for the words to register, but eventually Lúcio nodded slightly, unable to argue with that, knowing that there were few people he could trust more to keep her safe. He took a shaky breath and then another, his head falling forward to rest against Genji’s shoulder, fingers tightening against him. “I told her that she would be safe now…”

“Lúcio…”

“You’re sure she’s safe?!”

“I’m sure.” _It’s just you we need to worry about now._

“They’re coming for me.” It wasn’t a question, and the quiet certainty sent a chill down Genji’s spine. It reminded him of how he’d sounded a long time ago, that ice-cold certainty of being hunted down like an animal and he nodded, knowing that there was no point in denying it at this point.

“Probably.” A shudder greeted his words and he half-expected Lúcio to retreat at the confirmation, and for a moment he did, ducking his head further, fingers curling and flexing against Genji’s front before he abruptly straightened, chin set.

“You….” _Should leave…_

“Don’t even finish that thought,” Genji cut him off with a growl, knowing exactly what thought had been going through Lúcio’s mind because it was what he would do if what remained of the Shimada clan ever sought him out…just as he knew that Lúcio would refuse to leave his side if their sides were reverse, and he met his partner’s gaze solidly, daring him to argue. “The others are already on their way, we just need to get to the extraction point.”   

“But…”

“I am not leaving without you, so if you want to keep me safe then we’re going together,” Genji cut off the protest, challenging him to keep arguing with him, already knowing that he had won. It had been a low blow, and maybe later when they were safe, and Lúcio was calmer he would apologise, but for now he watched, stern and worried all at once as Lúcio glowered at him, before muttering something under his breath that sounded less than complimentary before relaxing against him with a sigh and a tiny nod.

“Fine.”

****

      Numbani, which had seemed so welcoming and beautiful just the night before as they had taken the time to wander the main streets, now seemed like a whole different world, the arching skyscrapers and elegant architecture now looming over them with a threatening air. Yet, the people bustling past them in the street were just the same as the day before, nodding in greeting if their eyes met, but otherwise going about their lives, with the events with Doomfist, little more than a faint presence in the increased security and the repairs that were still ongoing. However, Genji paid them little mind, his attention divided between Lúcio and scanning their surroundings, one hand firmly linked with the medic’s in case he got any ideas of trying to draw attention away, whilst the other figured the shuriken’s he’d concealed before they’d left the hotel.

It wasn’t enough.

     He longed for his full armour, even though normally he couldn’t wait to slide out of the armour, at least not since Lúcio, but right now he would give anything for something that would give them the edge if they didn’t reach the extraction point in time. _When,_ the cold clinical part of his mind that had been honed by his clan, and later by Blackwatch whispered, and his fingers tightened around Lúcio’s fingers as he sped up.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t think he was supposed to have caught the soft words, although he knew that they were for him and he squashed the urge to reply. There would be time to deal with that later, preferably when they weren’t out in the open and a long way between them and safety, but he squeezed Lúcio’s fingers reassuringly.

**

    Lúcio’s breath caught as Genji’s fingers tightened around his, the only sign his boyfriend gave that he’d heard the apology that he’d meant but hadn’t intended to say out loud. Still, the reaction did little to ease the storm that had been building in his chest from the moment Genji had said that they’d needed to leave. _Vishkar,_ it had been a long time since he’d felt this particular brand of fear, this burning anger… there’d been a flicker of it when he’d first met Satya, but it had been easy enough to bury even with some of the comments she’d made in the early days. It had been easier still to forget who she worked for as she settled in and became part of the team, and it leaves him feeling cold to find those emotions sweeping through him again.

And they had gone after his mother…

     It was only Genji’s reassurance that she was all right, and the thought of McCree being with her that was keeping the panic at bay, but he wouldn’t settle until he was able to hear her voice. Less intense, but building as Genji sped up, his head swivelling from side to side as he scanned the street for any sign of danger, was the fear that he was going to drag Genji into the mess that he’d created by refusing to lay down and accept Vishkar rule. That scared him far more than the thought of them getting their hands on him, because he had been lucky last time, he’d had so much too lose and yet those most precious to him had survived. He wasn’t confident that he would be that lucky this time, and the thought of losing Genji… this time his grip was the one to tighten, to the point where it must have been painful and finally Genji risked a glimpse back at him, not protesting, but offering a tight smile no doubt intended to reassure him and the gesture ignited a fierce fire in him.

_I won’t let that happen…_

   Genji had been guiding them through the main streets, keeping to the heavily populated areas in the hope of reducing the chances of attack, although Lúcio had wanted to point out that had never stopped Vishkar in the past. However, now they were having to move away from those areas into more sparsely populated streets and Lúcio moved closer to Genji, feeling exposed in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, even at a concert with all the eyes riveted on him, he never felt like this and he shivered at the sensation

“Genji…” He didn’t want to distract his partner, but he needed to hear his voice, to know that he wasn’t alone in this feeling and bless him Genji slowed for a moment, turning to look at him, harassed expression easing into something softer at whatever he found in Lúcio’s expression. Genji didn’t get a chance to say anything, before there was a deep, muffled explosion from somewhere up ahead of them, strong enough to rock the ground beneath their feet and send glass tumbling down on their heads from above, as the buildings quivered and shook, their windows shattering as a second explosion rang out. Lúcio found himself crouched, Genji having moved to cover him and for a moment his mind blanked and he was in a different city, a different time, explosions erupting around him and he gasped, clutching at Genji’s arm, trying not to let himself sink into the memory.

     Sirens were beginning to blare around them, and there was screaming, the sound piercing through the memories and dragging him gasping and shaking back to the present. _Help. I have to help them._ It wasn’t even a conscious decision, he just moved, pushing Genji aside as he staggered back to his feet and glanced around wildly. It wasn’t hard to spot the smoke drifting up to the sky, and without a word he was off, breaking into a run even as another muffled explosion shook the area, deaf to Genji’s alarmed shouts from behind him, followed by cursing and the sound of cybernetic feet hitting the ground behind him as his partner realised he wasn’t going to stop.

“LÚCIO! STOP!”

      As he ran Lúcio fumbled in his pocket for his communicator, flicking on the tracker with trembling fingers. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that he was probably running headlong into a trap, the timing of the attack too much to have been a coincidence, but the screaming was real which meant that he couldn’t just turn and walk away.

    People were running towards him now, fleeing from the chaos behind them and he could smell smoke, the arid smell tugging at his memories and he held his breath as he pushed onwards. He had just rounded the end of another street, when he found himself confronted with a wall of smoke and flickering flames and his eyes widened as they roved over the scene in front of him. The explosions had ripped through the side of a row of buildings, covering the street with debris and leaving the one closest to them looking as though it could collapse at any moment and here and there he could see figures sprawled beneath the rubble, limbs akimbo and coated with dust and blood and his breath caught in his throat. He knew that there would be more in the buildings, and more hidden from sight and for a moment he froze because it was too much like it had been back then and then he was moving again, gaze locked on the closest figure, but he had barely made it two steps before he was being yanked back and pressed into the shelter of a doorway.

     He lashed out on instinct, too on edge to take the time to realise what was happening and once again he was caught by surprise when metallic fingers caught the blow and held on. Genji. He blinked, startled by the reminder that he wasn’t alone this time. However, unlike that morning, the restraining hand wasn’t a blessing and he began to struggle against his boyfriend, needing to move, to help, but it was like pushing against a brick wall as Genji shoved back, crowding him against the door and shaking his frantically.

“Wait,” Genji hissed, tilting his head to the other side of the street where there was movement at the base of one of the crumbling buildings and they both stiffened as a familiar figure appeared from the smoke, Genji cursing at the sight of the familiar bone-mask. _Reaper._ However, he didn’t have time to worry about the appearance of the Talon agent because he felt the tremor that worked its way through Lúcio as another figure appeared behind Reaper. The denial was little more than a shaky puff of air against his skin, and when he met Lúcio’s gaze there was fear and shimmering fury in the dark eyes, before his expression hardened into something Genji had never seen before and was afraid to put a name too. “Lúcio…?”

“Korpal…Sanjay Korpal.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

    Lúcio felt sick as he stared at Sanjay Korpal, barely aware of the fact that Genji had pressed him back into the wall and that he had to lift himself to peer over the other man’s arms. His stomach rolling and clenching as he watched Korpal smile and mutter something to his companions as they surveyed the destruction they’d caused. He could quite happily have gone a lifetime without seeing the other man again, especially like this and he swallowed back bile. He spared a fleeting glance at Reaper, the mercenary standing back, almost distancing himself from what was happening, and he knew that Genji would still be watching him, having caught his cursing earlier, but Lúcio couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything but Sanjay right now and his attention quickly shifted back to him.

He hadn’t changed.

    For Lúcio it felt like the last couple of years were fading away, everything he had done and achieved crumbling around him, and he was there, standing amongst the crowd watching as the Mayor opened the new city centre and sang Vishkar’s praises. He’d felt uneasy then, staring at the Vishkar representatives…at Sanjay, at the man he’d already heard worrying rumours about, not knowing at that moment that within a short time the innocuous looking man would come to represent so much more. He took a shuddering breath, anger and a darker emotion that he rarely allowed out rising with the nausea, and he jolted violently when fingers ghosted across his cheek, trying to draw him out of his thoughts. This time he knew that it was Genji and didn’t lash out, but the touch, no doubt meant to soothe, now brought to mind a different, less gentle hand against his face and he was gone, losing himself in the past.

_Lúcio gritted his teeth as he was shoved forward, stumbling, and he was unsurprised when one of the guards cuffed the back of his head. What did they expect when he was off balance, his arms bound behind his back? He bit back a curse, not wanting to bait them until he had worked out exactly how he was getting out of this mess, fingers twitching behind his back as he tested the restraints. They weren’t going to give way anyway soon, and he scowled. Apparently, the Vishkar had been learning new tricks after he’d escaped more than once._

_He just hoped that they hadn’t learnt more new tricks._

_However, that was a concern for another time he realised as he was guided into a larger room, his gaze immediately darting to the screens lining one of the walls. His eyes narrowing as he realised that they were watching the fighting that was still outgoing, while other screens showed quieter streets, and fresh anger bubbled up when it dawned on him that they were watching them. It was another blow against the rights of his people, and he was still bristling when hands pushed against his shoulders, trying to force him to his knees and for a minute he forgot about not baiting them and struggled._

_He had no leverage though, and with his hands bound there was little he could do to resist them and snarling he found himself on his knees, momentarily dazed when an elbow clipped the back of his head. As he shook off the blow, he caught a glimpse of polished shoes approaching him, and he had barely realised that no one was holding him down right now, when fingers gripped his chin, hard enough to bruise and forced his head up._

_“So, you’re the one that has been causing all the problems?” It took him a second to place the face, something unpleasant building in the pit of his stomach, as he took in the Vishkar uniform and insignia before he met Sanjay’s gaze. “Disappointing.” The fingers holding his chin bit deeper, and he knew from the way the other man’s lip quirked up that he hadn’t managed to hide his wince, and he scowled but didn’t speak. He bit his tongue, watching as brown eyes swept over him, lingering for a moment on the bits of stolen, or rather reclaimed technology that hadn’t been fully ripped away upon his capture. Up to the ragged, blood-stained bandage around his upper arm from where he had been a little too slow in ducking a blast a few days before, before rising to meet his defiant gaze once more and there was a definite note of mocking in Sanjay’s voice this time. “I had been expecting something…more.”_

_“I could say the same,” Lúcio spat, unable to stop himself although he knew that he was playing into what the other man wanted, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right then. He hated this man, remembering the signature he had seen scribbled on some of the orders he had seen when he had broken in to reclaim his father’s technology. The anger gave him strength, and he yanked his head back, pulling free of Sanjay’s grip although he knew it wouldn’t help. Still, he felt better as he bared his teeth in a fierce snarl. “You hide behind your walls and send your minions out to hunt us down, and you think that you know what’s best for us?” He knew that he should stop there, catching the flicker of anger in Sanjay’s eyes. “Did you ever stop to think to ask what we want?” He already knew the answer, but still the spark of surprise…or was it amusement? Was painful to behold and his voice was soft but fierce as he shook his head, hands curling into fists behind his back. “This is our home. Our lives. They’re not something for you to play with.”_

“…cio? Lúcio?” He blinked as he came back to the present, the memory reluctantly releasing him as he found himself gazing up into worried brown eyes, so different from the mocking ones that he’d seen seconds before that he found himself having to bite back a sharp sob. Instead, he took an unsteady breath, realising that the fingers had fallen away from his face and were now grasping his shoulders firmly but gently, a world away from the bruising grip on his chin that he’d been imagining. _Genji,_ from the concern in his partner’s eyes he had been trying to get his attention for a while. “Are you back with me?”

_No, but I don’t have a choice…_

“Y-Yeah,” he whispered instead, but it came out shakier than he’d wanted, and he found himself reaching blindly for Genji, allowing himself a moment of weakness as he gripped his partner tightly, trying to ground himself. He had managed to escape that night, and he’d never had another chance to confront Sanjay face to face, although he had seen him several times in the distance as he oversaw the attempts to quell the rebellion…to break his people, to break him and he swallowed hard before lifting his head, not quite sure when he had ducked it. “I’m here.” Genji didn’t look convinced, and to be honest, Lúcio wasn’t quite sure that he believed himself either. It was too much – the attack on his mother, the news that he was being hunted once more and now this, and he could feel himself teetering in a way that he hadn’t for a long time.

*

    Genji wasn’t sure what memory Lúcio had just been reliving, but he knew that he didn’t want to see that mix of fear, anger and anguish on his partner’s face again, and his grip tightened for a moment, as though that would be enough to keep him safe. However, as much as he wanted to deal with all that, he couldn’t forget about their surroundings or that they were being hunted right now, and taking a deep breath of his own, he forced himself to release Lúcio’s shoulders and take half a step back. “We need to get out of here.” They were barely hidden in their current location, and he was profoundly aware that all it would take was someone taking a step to the side and they would be spotted, and all hopes they had of escaping without a fight would disappear.

“I know,” Lúcio sounded steadier this time, visibly gathering himself as he straightened, attempting and failing to force his lips into a typical grin. “But…” Whatever else Lúcio had been about to say was forgotten as they heard the unfortunately familiar sound of gunfire, followed by a scream and terrified voices, and they both instinctively reached for weapons they didn’t have even as they turned towards the noise.

    While they were distracted, others had started to search through the rubble, only their efforts hadn’t been motivated by a desire to help, and Genji snarled, feeling Lúcio stiffening beside him, as several men in Vishkar uniforms dragged a couple towards Sanjay and Reaper, showing no concern for their injuries. The reason for the screaming became evident, as another man followed, carrying a small figure with only a little more care than had been shown to the adults and Genji reached out, grabbing Lúcio’s arm as his partner lurched forward as the sound a child’s wailing sobs reached them. “Wait,” he cautioned, knowing that neither of them was going to be able to walk away if this went south, but still desperate to keep his partner from rushing headlong into danger.

“Please…” The couple had been forced to the ground in front of Sanjay, and Genji felt rather than heard the growl that Lúcio made, tightening his grip, even as his gaze shot to Reaper. There was no telling what thoughts were playing out behind the bone-mask, but the man’s body language screamed disinterest, and he filed that thought away, wondering why he was even with them, as it seemed that Vishkar were running the show. “Do what you want to us but let him go.” The man was begging now, listing heavily to the side, no doubt due to the blood that Genji could make out covering his left-hand side, suggesting wounds hidden beneath his clothes. Beside him, his partner was sobbing, but fighting against the hands on her shoulders holding her in place as she tried to twist towards the wailing child who was being carried past her towards Sanjay.

“Genji…”

“Wait,” he repeated urgently, cursing up a storm in his head. If he hadn’t believed this was a trap before, he was sure of it now. Lúcio had never hidden the time or care he spent on the kids back in Rio, or that he would make sure that he could meet as many of his younger fans at concerts and signings as he could manage. Or that more than once he had forgotten about his own safety to protect a child caught up in one of their missions. He had a soft spot for youngsters, wanting to make sure they grew up in a different world from the one he, Hana and the others had been forced to grow up in…and Genji knew with cold certainty, even before Sanjay Korpal stepped forward with a smile, that soft spot was about to be used against his partner.

    Lúcio was rigid in his grip now, trembling as they watched Sanjay step past the parents to reach out to lightly pat what they could now see was a young boy with a shock of dust-covered, sandy coloured hair on the head. His lips moved, saying something that they couldn’t make out at this distance, but there was no missing the terrified whimper that followed, and Genji was amazed that Lúcio didn’t break free there and then. His relief was short-lived though because Sanjay was looking around now, a predatory expression overcoming his smile as he scanned the area, unable to see them just yet, but Genji knew it was only a matter of time, even before the man opened his mouth. “I know that you are watching this Lúcio dos Correia Santos. I never thought that the hero of Rio would hide in the shadows like this.”

    The words were deliberately pitched, not shouting, but carrying over the sound of sirens in the distance and rubble settling in place. The challenge in them clear, and Lúcio’s breathing sped up, ragged as he trembled in Genji’s grip, but he didn’t try to move, not rising to the bait just yet.

 “You know that I have no compunctions about hurting them,” Sanjay continued, and Genji had a feeling that his partner wasn’t the only one trembling now as he remembered the emotions that had played across Lúcio’s face. What had happened between the two of them? What had he done to Lúcio? There was a moment of almost silence, the father’s pleading having stalled for the time being as he glanced around, trying to work out who Sanjay was talking to and all they could hear was the child’s muffled sobs. “Although, maybe you have forgotten…” It was said so conversationally that Genji was distracted, missing the signal, flinching wildly at the sharp retort of a gun and the combined high-pitched wail of the terrified child, and the woman’s scream, eyes wide as he watched the father slumping forward.

“Stop!” Lúcio shouted, voice anguished and raw as he lunged forwards and Genji had no chance to stop him, caught off guard by how quickly things had escalated and his fingers closed on empty air as his partner bolted forward. “Leave them alone.”

    All eyes had swivelled towards Lúcio as he charged forwards, and a chill swept through Genji at the sight of several weapons training on his partner. However, it was nothing compared to the dread that blossomed as he saw the smile that had appeared on Sanjay’s face. “Always the hero.” Genji had a feeling he was the only one who caught the finch that greeted that word, and he was already darting forward, not caring that he was rushing headlong into danger when Lúcio faltered.  “But thank you for being predictable.”

“Lúcio!” Genji roared as he realised that there were more men than they’d seen as two began to flank behind his partner, and he reached for his shuriken even as Lúcio froze, realising the danger and glanced back at him.

“Stay back!”

    Genji snarled at the warning, lunging forward to try and close the distance as the men converged on Lúcio, taking advantage of his partner’s distraction to grab him and his fingers closed on his weapons and he was a split second from throwing the first when cold metal collided with the back of his head. For a second, he stumbled, seeing stars, and when he caught himself and straightened it was to feel the muzzle of a heavy shotgun against the back of his head as a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

“Drop them.” He hesitated, furious with himself for taking his eyes of Reaper and frantically seeking out Lúcio, rage burning through him as he saw that Lúcio was securely trapped between the two Vishkar and being hauled towards Sanjay. For a split second, he contemplated risking it. All he needed to do was give Lúcio a chance to escape, but that thought was abandoned as quickly as it came because he knew that his partner would never flee while he and others were in danger and feeling the muzzle press harder he let the shurikens fall uselessly to the ground. “And the others,” Reaper ordered, and Genji didn’t waste his time trying to lie. The command enough was to tell him that the mercenary wouldn’t be fooled, and reluctantly he dropped the others, each clatter shouting his failure to the world.

    Once he was disarmed, he was herded forwards, guided by the unyielding metal against the back of his head, until they reached the Vishkar men. Only then did Reaper step away, leaving him to their less than tender mercies as he found himself grasped, arms twisted behind his back beyond the point of being painful before he was shoved forwards alongside the sobbing woman, his eyes flicking down to the still form of her husband.  The boy was still crying and wailing, but he had been pulled back, Sanjay’s attention now elsewhere as Lúcio was hauled forwards, past Genji, allowing the pair to share a quick anguished glance and Genji ached to see the guilt and resignation in Lúcio’s face. He didn’t dare to say anything though, refusing to give them any weapons to use against his partner.

“There you are.” Sanjay, on the other hand, looked as though Christmas had come earlier, making an abrupt gesture and Genji couldn’t hold back a noise of protest as Lúcio was forced to his knees in front of Sanjay, earning a cuff from one of the men holding him as Sanjay glanced at him briefly. A knowing glint in his eyes, before his attention, shifted back to Lúcio. “Now this brings back fond memories.” He reached out, and this time no one could miss the flinch that wracked Lúcio’s frame as he gripped Lúcio’s chin and forced his head up. “Although last time I underestimated you.”

“Is that what all this is about?” Lúcio demanded, sounding more like himself, defiance written across his face. Genji wasn’t fooled though, catching the edge to his voice and stiffening. He knew Lúcio was going to try and divert all attention to himself, protecting Genji and the unfortunate civilians who had got caught up in this mess. “You’ve done all this just because you lost at your own game?” The mocking tone betrayed none of the pain that Genji knew he must’ve been in, referring to everything he had endured as a game. There was a flicker of something in Sanjay’s expression, and Genji knew that Lúcio had hit a nerve, but he was still unprepared for the reaction as the man glanced to the Vishkar guarding the sobbing woman, and he realised a second too late what was going to happen, jerking as a gunshot rang out. He missed her voice cutting out as she fell, released by her captor, his attention caught by Lúcio’s anguished scream. “NO!”

“You bastard!” He snarled, fighting against his captors as he watched Lúcio slumping, curling in on himself.  “They were innocents!” _He is innocent,_ was what he was thinking, eyes riveted on his partner, catching the shake in his shoulders that spoke of barely suppressed sobs and his vision clouded. He could feel his Dragon stirring, trying to fight free, but without his sword her power had nowhere to go, and he could feel her howl of frustration echoing through his body as he lunged forwards, and for half a second, he thought that it was going to be enough as he felt his captors’ grip loosening.

  He made it half a step before his vision turned crimson as pain exploded in his temple and he stumbled, the world swirling in a nauseating blur of colour and he would have fallen if they hadn’t grabbed him again. They were more cautious this time, and rougher, and he heard metal screeching in protest as his right arm was twisted, and then there was more pain, as the wires tore, liquid spilling down his side and he couldn’t hold back a sharp cry of pain before the world faded entirely for a minute.

     When it came back, it returned with the throbbing agony that seemed to vibrate through every inch of his body which was now slumped between the two men holding him, and somewhere in the distance, he could make out Lúcio’s voice, high with terror and desperation. He focused on that, using the sound to pull himself back into the present, blinking blood out of his eyes as he sought out his partner, heart aching as he realised that Lúcio had managed to twist towards him, staring at him with wide eyes, defeat written across his face. There was a split second of relief as their eyes met, and then Lúcio turned to look at Sanjay, all traces of defiance wiped from his face.

“Enough…” Genji didn’t think he had ever heard Lúcio sound so small before, and he tried to find his voice, but his body was slow to respond, pain and the blow to his head slowing him down. “You wanted me, you’ve got me.”

“Exactly,” Sanjay drawled, smugness radiating from him as he glanced towards Genji and the sobbing child, before turning back to Lúcio as he asked. “All the cards are in our hands right now. So, why should we concede anything?”

“Our team are on the way even as we speak, are you ready to face them?” Lúcio gathered himself, drawing a spark of defiance from somewhere and Genji felt his earlier dread intensifying tenfold.  He knew that Lúcio wouldn’t try and protect himself, but all bets were off as to what he would do now that others were being hurt because of him… because Genji was being hurt. “You also know that I can fight. That I can give you more hell than you imagine.” There was something in his voice, and Genji realised that this was the Lúcio who had taken down Vishkar, who had become a hero to an entire generation, and it terrified him. “But, I won’t.”

“N-no Lúcio,” Genji whispered, realising what his partner was planning, what he was about to offer, and he lifted his head, straining against his captors hold. But it was like a breeze trying to move a mountain, and it wasn’t long before he slumped, dizzy and exhausted, unable to do anything but meet Lúcio’s anguished gaze as they glanced at each other.

“I’ll be okay.” It was a lie, they both knew it, and Genji ached at the fact that even now Lúcio was trying to reassure him. Then Lúcio was looking away, lifting his head to meet Sanjay’s gaze head-on, anguish and fear buried behind a mask and his voice even. “Let them go, and I’ll come with you without a fight, and I won’t try to escape.”

    Genji was expecting them to refuse, but then Reaper stepped forward, whispering something to Sanjay that he couldn’t make out at this distance, earning a scowl and an angry gesture before Sanjay calmed, expression evening out once more. It was an expression that he didn’t trust. “Very well, I believe we have an agreement. However, I would like some insurance…”  Sanjay nodded to one of the men holding Lúcio down, and before either of them could do anything, he brought the butt of his weapon down on Lúcio’s temple, and he crumpled, hitting the ground in a limp heat as they released their grip on his arms and he didn’t move.

“NO!” Genji shouted, lunging forwards with a rage-fuelled strength only to be brought up short by the arms holding him in place, his vision whiting out as it pulled on his injuries, but he refused to stop. Snarling and cursing as he fought against the grip holding him in place. “You bastards! He had surrendered!” And didn’t those words leave bile on his tongue, because Lúcio was never supposed to be in a situation where he had to make that choice. Not because of him. _I couldn’t protect him,_ defeat washed over him in the wake of that thought and with his strength dwindling he slumped, but his gaze remained locked on Lúcio and Sanjay, the latter lifting an eyebrow before he smiled.

“I do hope that his comment about your team wasn’t a bluff…”

“What do y…?” Genji’s question was cut off as suddenly there wasn’t enough air to breathe, his mouth gaping, and a low groan was the only noise he could make as he sank to his knees. He was barely aware of being released, his focus narrowing down to the white-hot burning in his side. He could feel dampness soaking into his clothes, and he knew without looking that it was blood, bile rising as unbidden the memory of another blood-soaked night flashed through his mind. _No!_ He couldn’t afford to get lost in the past right now, not when Lúcio was in danger and he bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, using the pain to jolt him back into the present.

    Almost wishing that he hadn’t when he realised that they had used his distraction to melt away into the surroundings, taking Lúcio and all traces of their presence with them, and that realisation had him falling forward, his partner’s name barely a whisper of sound on bloody lips.

“Lúcio…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

_He was moving. The world around him shuddering and shaking, a dull, muffled roar beneath his head tugging at his thoughts and he frowned. Something was wrong. He shouldn’t be hearing that noise, he was reasonably sure of that, even as he struggled to marshal his thoughts into something that made sense. However, as soon as they seemed to come remotely close to a coherent image, he lost his hold on them, the thoughts drifting off into the grey fog that filled his mind, and he was too tired to chase after them. He could feel himself sinking, losing his admittedly limited awareness of the world around him, the feeling of wrongness, of something missing consuming him as his consciousness splintered once more._

****

   Genji wasn’t sure how much time he had lost, lying where he had fallen, and surrounded by the destruction that Talon and Vishkar had brought down on Numbani. It felt like a lifetime, but he had a feeling that it had only been minutes at most before he stirred, pulling himself out of the haze that had settled over him. _Lúcio,_ his thoughts had turned to his partner, even before the pain of the movement registered, a strangled gasp torn from his lips as he immediately stilled. The worst of the pain radiated from his side, a deep burning that seemed to build higher and higher which each ragged breath, and with difficulty he reached down with his uninjured arm, fingers coming away bloody.

_‘I do hope that his comment about your team wasn’t a bluff…’_

_So do I?_ He thought dizzily, lying still for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. However, as much as it hurt, he couldn’t just lie here. The team were waiting for them at the extraction point, they didn’t know about this and Lúcio… it was the latter that got him moving, although he knew Lúcio would be angry if he knew that he was putting him first right now _. As though I could do anything else,_ he thought, unable to shake the image of Lúcio’s defeated expression, and the sound of the gun hitting his partner’s temple. _I should have been able to protect him._ He ignored the logical part of him that pointed out that they had been outnumbered and outmanoeuvred, gritting his teeth as he slowly began to push himself upwards, unable to stop the agonised groan as he caught the wound in his side. He didn’t stop this time, vision whiting out as he forced himself into an upright position, swaying and swallowing back bile.

     Slowly, the world came back to him, too bright and loud and he blinked, as he took an unsteady breath and then another, trying to take stock before he tackled the task of getting to his feet. His side was the worst, and when he risked a glance at it, he blanched at the blood pooled on the ground beneath him, pressing a trembling hand to the wound as once again past and present blurred. It was harder this time to focus on the present, but he managed it, forcing himself to concentrate on his other injuries. His right arm was throbbing, and while he could move it, the cybernetics were slow to respond, and when he tested it, he had limited mobility, and he grimaced as more fluid trickled from the damaged wires. His head ached, a mixture of the blows he’d taken and the pain radiating through his body, and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep until this nightmare was over, but he knew that was a bad idea.

     A noise, much too close for comfort had his head shooting up, dizziness washing over him, and it took a moment for his vision to clear enough to focus on the source of the noise, a complicated mix of emotions flooding him as he realised that the boy that had been used as bait had been left behind. The child who could have been no more than five or six abandoned amid the destruction and alongside the bodies of his parents. He wasn’t crying, but rather making an awful keening noise, that seemed to echo through every inch of Genji’s body, and he closed his eyes. It was a sound that he had heard too many times before, both the Shimada Clan and Blackwatch leaving behind too many mourning children, and right now, with Lúcio gone and about to face whatever torment they had planned for him, he almost wanted to join the boy.

_Lúcio…_

    That wasn’t an option, any more than just sitting there was. Besides which his partner had tried to protect the boy and his family, and as much as Genji didn’t want to focus on anything but getting Lúcio back, he knew that Lúcio wouldn’t want that. _Get up. Get the boy. Get to the extraction point._ He told himself, breaking it down into steps as he opened his eyes once more, his dragon stirring under his skin as he added under his breath.

“Bring Lúcio home _._ ” Those words were the only reason he managed to push through the pain to stagger to his feet, ignoring the voice that sounded far too much like Angela telling him that he was making things worse, as he kept his arm wrapped around his side. He stood for a moment, wavering as he locked his knees in place, praying that he wasn’t about to faceplant as the world swam in and out of focus around him, stomach churning from the sensation. It was still moving, a strange, disorientating blur of shapes and colours as he began to stagger forwards, following the sound the boy was making, not sure that he trusted his vision right then.

    A terrified whimper told him when he had reached his goal, and he faltered, blinking to clear his vision. Wishing that he hadn’t when he saw the fear written across the boy’s face, knowing that he had to look hellish right now and that after everything that had happened the boy had little reason to trust him, but he couldn’t leave him here. He usually would have crouched and tried to make himself seem a little less threatening, but he didn’t trust that he would be able to get up this time, dizziness assailing him again. He seriously doubted his ability to walk to the edge of this area, let alone get to the extraction point, but he had to try, and swallowed, tasting copper and bile and grimacing.

“Hey kid,” he tried for the voice that Gabriel had always used on him in the early days, the tone that said he knew that he could break at any moment and trying to avoid that while leaving him the avenue to shatter if that was what he needed. Frightened brown eyes met his, rimmed with red and tears still falling, and Genji swallowed, only to find his breath catching. _No._ Something was wrong. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t focus, everything beginning to spiral around him – the world, his thoughts, sounds and colours blurring into one until he couldn’t have said which way was up. Stubbornly he still tried to take a step forward, to reach the boy that Lúcio had tried to protect, but it was a step too far, and he was barely aware of the boy whimpering with renewed terror as his legs gave way beneath him.

    He knew that it must’ve hurt when he hit the ground, his arm falling away from the wound in his side, but he was strangely numb, feeling disconnected from his own body in a way that he hadn’t since that night of blood and rage _. Lúcio,_ he blinked, frustrated tears building, because he knew that he was losing precious ground. That with each second that passed his partner was getting further and further away from him, and that there was nothing he could do to help him. Unconsciousness was rushing towards him, and as his eyes closed despite his best attempts, all he could do was hope that the tracker he’d activated would do its job…and that Lúcio had been right about their team.

_Hurry…_

****

Hanzo was silent as he darted across the rooftops of Numbani, wishing that they hadn’t been quite as artistic with their architecture, as he was forced to loop around yet another circular dome which lacked any practical footholds for him to use. However, while it might have been a little quicker to descend to the ground, he had been on enough of these missions to know that the advantage of a stealthy approach often outweighed speed. Although it was harder than usual to remind himself of that fact because this time it was his brother that might be in danger, and as much as he tried to tell himself that Genji was more than skilled enough to keep himself safe. He couldn’t quell the growing uneasiness even as he checked the steady signal on the GPS. The feeling only growing as he realised that his brother and Lúcio still hadn’t moved.

_Genji…_

    He didn’t like it. Not when they had already been caught off guard by Vishkar and Talon homing in on Numbani when Genji and Lúcio were there _,_ and the attack on Lúcio’s home. Then there was the fact that there had been no word from either of them since they’d left for the extraction point until the tracker had abruptly flickered on. However, that might have just been a precaution, as for a minute or two the signal continued to move, only to come to a halt in the middle of the city and still a worrying distance from the extraction point. They’d waited because Numbani was still on high alert after everything, and more people had started to notice Overwatch’s renewed activity, and they were trying to keep away from that particular powder keg. Besides with Sombra in the city, it was hard to trust any of their readings. Still, as the seconds had crept into minutes, and they prayed that they would turn up unscathed, the doubts crept him as the tracker remained unmoving.

     Finally, Athena managed to break through to them, alerting them that there had been an attack in the city with unknown casualties and culprits, although she had been unable to provide footage as the system had locked her out. Sombra’s doing no doubt, as there were very people that could keep the AI out when she wanted to get into something.

     Which was why they were now combing the city as they headed towards the location where the tracker was still pinging from, just in case it was a distraction.  Lena as the fastest of them had also gone to scout out where Genji and Lúcio had been staying before everything had kicked off, just in case, they had maintained their position and not been able to alert them. There was a burst of noise in his ear, not enough to make his grip falter as he vaulted onto the next roof, and he continued to move, heading towards his target with a single-minded focus as Winston’s voice came through the communicator.

_“Lena says the hotel is empty, and Athena reports that the authorities are closing down the city. Lena is going to sweep around and join Angela, but we need to hurry.”_

 Hanzo grimaced, knowing that was just going to make their jobs harder, and praying that their missing teammates hadn’t already come afoul of the authorities, grunting his acknowledgement as he dropped down onto a lower roof, and darted along a narrow ledge with sure-footed grace. He came to a halt a moment later, looming over the edge and looking down into an open area between several buildings, alight with flashing lights from the emergency vehicles filling the side-streets, and the fires burning in several buildings, heart sinking as he took in the destruction. He hesitated for a moment, scanning for any sign of his brother or Lúcio, but nothing caught his eyes, and with the tracker still pinging further on, he took a deep breath and took off again, praying that he wasn’t making a mistake and that no one would look up and spot him.

    Barricades were already being erected, closing off the entire area and Hanzo relayed this information even as he continued towards the signal, occasionally having to dive for cover as helicopters flew overhead, and he wasn’t looking forward to them trying to get out of the city unnoticed. It was several streets over, past more burning building and frantic rescue efforts that the signal was pinging from, and as he slid down a domed roof, finally moving lower, he was relieved to see that the barricades hadn’t quite stretched this far just yet.

    It was a small relief, especially given the destruction, and he was dismayed to see bodies amongst the devastation, already knowing that it was too late. Still, he moved lower, needing to make sure, even as he glanced at the GPS once more, the little dot flashing steadily and telling him he was in the right place. It was as he dropped down onto a balcony that curved around the more intact side of the area, although most of its railings had been blown out, leaving it edged in jagged metal, that he spied a familiar flash of colour on the ground. All colour drained from his face, as he spied the green hair and realised that its owner wasn’t moving, and all thoughts of reporting his location or discovery disappeared, as he immediately launched himself over the edge, going into a graceful freefall and landing catlike on the ground below.

    He forced himself to scan the area, even though he wanted nothing more than to move immediately to Genji’s side. Seeing nothing and holding his bow at the ready he darted forward, sharp eyes noting the scatted Shurikens, and blanching slightly at the pool of blood that he passed. Then he was approaching Genji, gaze flicking to the body of a man and woman sprawled nearby, the gunshot wounds telling a story that he didn’t like, and his eyes lingered for a moment on the child curled between them, staring blanked eyed at him as he passed. He was alive, the steady rise and fall of his chest attesting to that, and despite the blood and dirt on his clothes he seemed unscathed, physically at least, and Hanzo hesitated for a second before turning his focus to his brother.

_Genji…_

     It was worse than anything he’d allowed himself to imagine, and before he had registered what he was doing, he was on his knees beside his brother, bow abandoned at his side, as his hands ghosted over his brother’s body. “Genji…” He was unconscious, his face lined with pain, and it didn’t take long for Hanzo to locate the worst of the wounds, the pool of blood he’d passed taking on a fresh significance, and his hands trembled as he reached for the communicator. “I need medical assistance now!” He barked, praying that Lena and Angela were already close, needing to suck in a shaky breath before adding grimly. “Genji is down, and it’s serious.”

“ _Lúcio?”_ Winston demanded.

“There’s no sign of him,” Hanzo replied, glancing around, and his heart sank further at that realisation because he knew that there was no way Genji would have willingly let anything happen to his partner. So, if he was lying here like this… he shook his head not wanting to think about the implications, not sure what his brother would do if anything happened to Lúcio. Apparently, he didn’t need to say anything, the silence on the other end speaking volumes, and it was almost a relief when Lena cut in a second later, even if her voice was flatter than they’d heard it in a long time.

_“We’re on our way.”_

“Hurry,” Hanzo added tersely, before cutting the call before he could say anything further, knowing that his fear had bled through at the end. Satisfied that help was coming, and trying to ignore the tiny, cynical part of him that feared it was already too late. Instead, he busied himself with carefully easing his brother into the recovery position, searching for other wounds as he did so, and noticing the sparks dancing around the damaged arm with a familiar pang of guilt. Still, it seemed the deep wound in his side was the worst, and that was where he focused his attention, putting pressure on it as he realised that it was still bleeding sluggishly, startled when it earned him a low groan from his brother.

“Genji?” He leaned forward maintaining the pressure, even as his brother’s forehead furrowed, the lines of pain deeper than before. “Genji! Genji can you hear me?” His voice faltered for a moment, the blood beneath his fingers registering fully for the first time as Genji’s eyes crept open, the slits of brown, as hazy and unfocused as they had been the night that Hanzo had fallen to his knees as the weight of what he had done had hit home. Only this time there was no fear, or pleading beneath the haziness, just a desperate determination, as Genji moved, reaching out with an uncoordinated arm and latching on to Hanzo’s arm with bruising strength.

“Lúcio…” Genji whispered. “They took Lúcio….” There were far too many emotions in those broken, whispered words, and Hanzo frowned, the sinking feeling returning with a vengeance as he leant forward, trying to engage Genji’s gaze as his eyes wandered.

“Who? Who took him?” With Talon and Vishkar in the vicinity it could be either, and unfortunately, Lúcio was in the unenviable position of being known to both groups and having got in their way on multiple occasions. Genji was shaking his head, fingers tightening on Hanzo’s arm, as he fought to get the words out, but all that Hanzo could make out was Lúcio’s name, growing more broken with each repetition, until whatever strength Genji had found failed him, and his eyes slid shut again. “Genji? Genji!”

****

_Pain._

     A deep-seated throbbing that seemed to resonate through the entirety of his body was the first thing that greeted Lúcio as he began to claw his way back to consciousness. The feeling of wrongness that he’d felt fleetingly while drifting through the grey haze that had been his world for what felt like too long intensified as he curled in on himself. Slowly registering the metal surface beneath him, and the low vibrations that spoke of movement beneath his cheek, adding to the throbbing in his head. _Moving, I’m moving._ For a moment, his thoughts still too chaotic to make sense of where he was or what had happened, he dared to hope that he was on the extraction plane, vaguely remembering that was where they had been heading, although he couldn’t remember getting there.

    Then whatever he was lying on jolted, sending pain lancing through his entire body and nearly sending him spiralling back into unconsciousness, as the world became an even more dizzying swirl around him. He almost allowed it to, but the wrongness was back and growing as he became aware of voices around him, and footsteps approaching, neither of which he recognised, and he curled in tighter on himself. _Where am I? Where is Genji?_ He knew the answers were there, dancing just beyond the haze of pain and confusion, but he couldn’t focus enough to make sense of any of it, and in sheer desperation, he reached out blindly, almost surprised to find that he could. And even more, surprised when his fingers brushed against someone as they crouched above him.

“G-Genji…” It hurt to speak, and he grimaced as he spoke feeling as though someone had stuffed his mouth with bloody, cotton wool, before blinking. Startled to realise that he hadn’t tried to open them before and finding it much harder than it should have been, his left eye refusing to open, sealed shut by something stiff that clung to his skin and itched as he fought against it before giving up. His right eye obeyed though, although his vision was heavily blurred, the figure above him little more than a dark shape. “Genji…?”

“Lúcio Correia dos Santos.” Lúcio stiffened, even as dazed and confused as he was, he doubted he would ever be able to forget that voice, and he blinked again. Immediately wishing that it hadn’t as his vision slowly cleared enough for him to see the face leaning over him, struggling not to flinch back at the sight of Sanjay Korpal studying him with the expression of a predator that knew its prey had nowhere to go. Unable to hold the man’s gaze, he let his wander, noting the men and women scattered around what he recognised now as a plane, heart sinking as he spied the Vishkar emblem on more than one uniform. The haze was beginning to clear now, even as the pain seemed to sharpen as the world came into focus, and with it came little flickers of memory…images of burning buildings, the family he had failed to protect…Genji.

_Genji…_

     He couldn’t remember what had happened to Genji he realised, because no matter how much he tried to grasp something more from the blurry, disjointed memories, all he could remember was Genji wounded, and being tightly restrained out of his reach. Genji had been hurt, he remembered that all too clearly, he realised, bile rising. _This is all my fault,_ he thought, slowly lifting his head to meet Sanjay’s gaze once more, the mocking, too knowing smile, telling him that his thoughts were written across his face.

_“It’s all written here,” Genji teased, tapping his forehead before leaning in for a kiss to take the sting out of his words. Although his grin faded a little bit as he pulled back, worry in the dark eyes as he studied Lúcio. “You’re too open at times Lúcio…”_

    Genji had warned him but thinking about him hurt too much right now and Lúcio flinched away from the memory, only to flinch physically as fingers caught his chin, deliberately biting into his skin as his head was forced up to the point of being too painful. His head was throbbing, vision blurring, as the world narrowed down to the man above him.

“Where is Genji?” He hadn’t meant to ask, not wanting to give this man more weapons to use against him, but he had to know. He needed to know. The hazy memories, and the fact that he didn’t have a clue of what had happened after he had declared his surrender had terror curling in the pit of his stomach. Or, at least he’d thought that it was terror. Realising that it had been nowhere close as Sanjay’s eyes took on a vindictive glee, just as it had when Lúcio’s defiance had killed that woman, and Lúcio was already shaking his head, tears stinging his eyes as he whispered his denial, voice shaking. “N-no.” However, there was no mercy in Sanjay’s expression, and even the roaring that was building in his ears wasn’t enough to block out the words that followed.

“Unfortunately, he didn’t accept the agreement you made and was killed trying to rescue you…”


End file.
